1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit device, an electronic apparatus, and the like.
2. Related Art
A method of controlling driving of a motor by controlling a chopping current is known as a motor driver that drives a DC motor. With this method, current flowing in an H bridge circuit is subjected to current-to-voltage conversion using a sense resistor, the obtained voltage is compared with a reference voltage, and thereby the chopping current is detected. Then, a motor is caused to rotate at a constant speed by feeding the detection results back to the control circuit and subjecting the driving signal of the bridge circuit to PWM control. The techniques disclosed in JP-A-2003-189683 and JP-A-2008-042975 are known as examples of this kind of conventional technique for a motor driver.
With a circuit device such as this kind of motor driver, there is a problem in that a current is switched on and off repeatedly using a switching operation in the bridge circuit, and therefore the substrate potential varies. There is a risk that variation in the substrate potential will negatively influence the operation of other circuits included on the substrate.
For example, with the motor driver, the substrate potential varies since a large current is needed to drive a motor and the current is switched on and off repeatedly using a chopping operation. Accordingly, a detection circuit formed on the substrate is negatively influenced by the variation in the substrate potential, and therefore a problem occurs in that the chopping current detection results vary, and the accuracy of the rotation speed of the motor, which is being controlled so as to be constant, and the like decrease.
According to some aspects of the invention, it is possible to provide a circuit device, an electronic apparatus, and the like, according to which it is possible to suppress a negative influence on circuit operation caused by variation in a substrate potential.